What's her problem?
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Natsu doesn't understand the way Lucy's scent changes whenever he talks about Lisanna Strauss. He can bear with any other weird scent, but avocado, and Lucy? No way. one-shot. Story isn't as bad as summary.


Ah! My third fanfic! This one was purely made on impulse. I love LucyxNatsu, so I decided to give a small tribute to them. It's funny how Natsu was always confused by Lucy's mood changes, so I made it sort of based on that. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to?... Eurgh. Fine. Fairy Tail is not mine. Happy is mine, though. ...Oh, okay. Happy's not mine either.

* * *

**What's her problem?**

Mavis knows how many personalities Lucy Heartfillia could have hidden up her sleeve.

One minute she would be all sweet and nice, and the next minute she would change into a devil worse than Erza (sometimes). Then, she would be on her knees crying her eyes out, or she would be laughing like hell just turned into a donkey.

Natsu honestly couldn't understand his blonde friend. She would get mad at little things he couldn't describe, like if he went into her house through the window, or if he, Erza, Gray and Happy 'popped in' her living quarters without notice. Lucy was very difficult to read. Very, very difficult. In fact, so difficult, that Natsu wouldn't mind asking Zeref for a mind-reading ability.

But when she was upset, it was very easy to tell. Her brown eyes would get filled with hurt, her lower lip might start trembling, and she wouldn't keep eye contact for more than three seconds. Natsu hated seeing her like that.

It sorta pained him inside his chest, over to the left side. Natsu didn't know why it hurt in that particular position, but when it did, it hurt really bad.

But then, the thing which annoyed him the most, was the look she would give him if he started talking about Lisanna.

There was the other thing Mavis would only know why. Lucy would give him a fake smile and excuse herself as quickly as possible. She didn't hate Lisanna Strauss, he knew that much, as both girls got along really well with each other. Yet, if Natsu just happened to spend more time with Lisanna or talking about how awesome she was, Lucy's scent would change.

Yes, it changed.

Lucy has this, very, _Lucy-ish _scent. It's a vanilla-mixed-with-strawberries-and-cream type of scent. And Natsu absolutely adored it. But, when Lisanna comes as a topic, somehow, her scent would become less vanilla-y and more avocado-y.

Natsu hates avocado. And Lucy and avocado? No, freaking, way.

So, on one of those 'bright, sunny days', Natsu noticed the scent-change again, and finally worked out the reason.

It was evening at Fairy Tail, with the usual havoc and ruckus all around. Natsu was, obviously, fighting with a certain ice-mage. Over in the bar, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Lucy were all having a girly chat. Natsu managed to punch the poor Gray Fullbuster's head into the ground, and was just walking over to boast about his victory to Lisanna.

"Hey, Lisanna! Did 'ya see that? I beat Ice-Princess to a pulp! Wendy! Levy! Did you see how awesome I was? Huh, Luce? Did 'ya?"

Wendy Marvell and Levy McGarden laughed softly, while Lucy just shrugged and shook her head in a weary way. "Yes, Natsu, I saw. It was great!" Lisanna praised. Grinning, Natsu slipped onto the empty seat next to Lisanna, and began talking to her at full speed. Wendy and Levy, sharing disgruntled looks, went off to talk with Jet and Droy.

"So, you know, Lisanna, last time I went on a mission with Lucy, Erza, Ice-Princess and Happy, you should have seen the stupid guy who was the client, he kept on trying to go near Erza and Lucy. I can understand Erza, but Lucy? That's just weird. I mean, she's not even pretty, or hot, or strong, she's just an average Celestial mage, nothing big, so I told him to keep his filthy hands-"

There it goes. The scent change. Lucy had a hard look in her eyes, and her vanilla smell was now strongly avocado. Lisanna must have noticed the weird aura which vibed off of her, because she stared at Lucy with a scared expression.

"Lucy? You…okay?"

Lucy gave her a forced smile. "Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just gonna go back to my apartment, and read a book, in which the main character is not pretty, hot, or strong - just an _average Celestial mage, _yet everyone _respects _her_. _Bye!"

With that, she stiffly walked out of the Guild, and her avocado smell disappeared after a short while. Lisanna looked back at a confused Natsu with a disappointed look.

"Natsu, that hit a nerve, I'm sure. Go apologize, and make it up to Lucy. The poor girl has been having a harsh day, what with trying to sort out her feelings towards you, and to top it all, you don't get a single clue…" Shaking her head and talking to herself, Lisanna walked off towards her big sister, Mirajane Strauss.

Now even more confused than ever, Natsu bounded off towards Lucy's apartment. _Feelings towards me? What the heck does that mean? Luce is my friend! What did I say wrong? I beat the client to a pulp after the mission was over for touching Luce! How dare he touch her? How dare he even come close to my Lucy! Wait__…__My Lucy?_

With all these random thoughts running through Natsu Dragneel's head, he jumped in easily through Lucy's bedroom window - only to find her huddled on the floor.

Shocked, Natsu edged forwards carefully. "L-Lucy? Are you - are you okay?" The Celestial Mage sharply twisted her head around to meet Natsu's worried and anxious eyes, and snapped, "What do you want, you filthy flame-brain!"

As much as it pained 'the' spot to hear her insult, Natsu stood his visibly crumbling ground. "Lucy, listen, I don't know what made you so upset but-"

_SLAP! _

Natsu froze, way more shocked and frightened than he felt all his life. Slowly, his hand went up to feel his now hot red cheek. Even if he didn't have his ultra-awesome hearing skills, he would have heard the loud pumping of blood inside his ear, and the fast beating of Lucy's heart.

Looking up, Natsu saw Lucy's hand raised and trembling as much as her bottom lip was. A new round of tears had started flowing down her own blood-red cheeks. A soft whimper escaped her throat, and Lucy began to sob.

For the first time ever, Natsu didn't know what to do.

Here he was, sitting on the ground with a crying blonde who had just slapped him with all her worth. His chest was paining terribly, and suddenly, his arms acted on their own account and put themselves around the shaking Celestial Mage's slim body.

Natsu half expected her to push him off, but surprisingly, she didn't. "Shh…" Was all the Dragon Slayer could manage to say, as he stroked Lucy's long, smooth hair.

"You-You always think of me as a w-weak person, and you-you don't even c-care how h-hurt I get when you t-treat me like that! And-and you always compare me to L-Lisanna. I hate it when y-you do that! I-I'm my own person…I d-don't have to be like h-h-her! You d-don't think I'm p-pretty… I don't m-mind that… but I'm not _nothing b-big, _I c-can be strong s-sometimes! "

Lucy continued to cry. _So that was what bothered her! Oh man__…__ how could I be such a jerk! _

"Lucy, I'm so… so sorry. I only said that to show off for Lisanna… You're not weak. Personally, I think you're the most bravest, prettiest girl ever. You wouldn't know, but when you weren't looking, I beat the hell out of the client guy. I don't know, but it hurts me when someone else touches you… But anyway, I'm really, really, sorry, Lucy. I promise you, I'll try not to say stuff like that ever again. Please don't cry!"

Lucy's wails turned into small sniffs. "Did y-you m-mean that?" She asked softly, encircling his back with her slender arms.

Natsu felt warm at her touch, and replied, "Yes. I mean it, Luce. Please stop crying."

A couple more minutes passed, with Lucy sniffing into Natsu's chest and Natsu breathing into her blonde hair.

"Natsu…" Lucy's murmur was so soft, only Natsu's ears could hear it.

"Yeah?" Natsu whispered back.

"I love you."

He froze.

Yes, literally _froze. _

It wasn't something which happened to flame mages, for sure, but it happened to this one.

Natsu gaped wordlessly.

_What with trying to sort out her feelings towards you, and to top it all, you don't get a single clue._

So… she loved him?

Him? The reckless, loud mouthed, annoying, idiotic, Natsu Dragneel? She loved _him?_ That was unbelievable.

"You have bad taste." Natsu muttered, eyes widening when he realized what he had said out loud. Lucy laughed merrily, and Natsu's insides flamed up. "Yeah, I thought so too, at first… but then… I guess I have a thing for reckless, loud mouthed, annoying idiots."

Was she a mind reader or what?

"Well… Luce… I…"

"It's okay, Natsu. I know you don't like me in that way. You probably like Lisanna or someone, but never me, huh? You don't have to give me an answer." Lucy mumbled.

"No… Luce, I don't love Lisanna. I don't love anyone else either."

"So you don't love anyone? That's so Natsu-ish." Lucy giggled. Natsu's insides flamed up once more.

"No, I love someone." He muttered. Lucy looked up in surprise, her grip loosening. "Really?" She asked, wonder filling her voice and rejection filling her eyes.

"Yes, really." Natsu leaned into her face, their noses brushing against each other, causing Lucy to blush.

"I love you, Luce."

This time, it was the stellar-spirit mage who froze. Grinning, Natsu pressed his lips against hers happily. Lucy's heart beat filled his ears to the brim, getting faster and faster with each second. After half a minute, Lucy returned the kiss, melting into his lips.

When the kiss ended, Natsu grinned at the shining face of his now-girlfriend.

Well, no matter how many personalities Lucy did have, at least he managed to figure out one more.

* * *

Please review! I'm new, so I need encouragement. :)


End file.
